Des voleurs, un détective, un fantôme
by Lolia Mazamia
Summary: Après avoir échappé à Sherlock Holmes à Londres, Lolia se réfugie à Paris avec l'aide d'Arsène Lupin. Pour survivre elle se met à voler chez les riches. Mais Holmes est déterminé à retrouver la demoiselle, quelque en soit le prix. Et voilà que la demoiselle fait d'étranges rencontres, lui faisant réaliser que son petit monde n'est finalement pas aussi vaste qu'elle le croyait...
1. Prologue

**Heeey la compagnie! après un petit bout de temps de ''je fous rien'' etc, Lolia reviens dans la suite de sa mésaventure à Londres!**

**Pardonnez la lenteur de mon écriture, j'ai plein de fics en cours, sans compter celle qui est déjà en publication sur Once Upon a Time qui n'avance pas, c'est la galère! je vous promet que avec l'arrivée des vacances je vais essayer d'être un peu plus régulière! :) bonne lecture, je commencer direct avec un prologue et un premier chapitre!**

Prologue :

-Enfin, Holmes, je vous dis qu'il est ridicule et inutile de continuer à vous obstiner de la sorte ! Il n'y a pas de solutions à cette histoire. Elle vous a dit d'abandonner.

-Toute énigme a sa propre solution, Watson. Forcément. Il est de mon devoir de trouver les coupables. Grommela le détective, en levant une lampe à tempête devant lui, tout prenant garde à ne pas glisser sur le sol gorgé de boue et d'immondices.

Il n'en pensait pas le plus piètre mot d'ailleurs. Ce qui était bon à savoir, ce n'était pas par désir de connaitre la vérité qui l'animait, mais plutôt pour se laver et faire payer l'affront qu'on lui avait infligé tout récemment. Sherlock Holmes n'était pas homme à humiliations.

Les murs noirs étaient couverts d'une mousse immonde et de pourriture, qui dégageais une odeur qui se situait à la limite du supportable. Un mélange de vinaigre, de chou bouilli et de fientes d'animaux malades. Quelques rats passèrent par-là, effrayés par la lumière jaune et fuyante de la lampe du détective, lumière qu'ils n'avaient certainement jamais entraperçu.

-Elle vous a dit que…

-Elle m'a dit que ! Elle m'a dit que ! Bon sang Watson ! Après l'affront que m'a porté ce maudit voleur de pacotille, avec cette lettre qu'il a laissée à mon attention dans la banque de Londres, il est hors de question que je reste chez moi à me tourner les pouces ! Sans parler de celle que m'a laissée cette gamine ! Il est impossible que je laisse tomber cette affaire, sous l'ordre d'une petite crétine qui s'est amusée à me filer sous le nez!

-L'Aff.… Mais ce n'était que… Balbutia Watson.

-Une lettre qui me mettait littéralement au défi. Coupa Holmes. Je le relève, et nous verrons bien ce qu'il en adviendra. Il est hors de question que je reste à Baker Street à me tourner les pouces, alors qu'un français a touché à l'honneur anglais !

-Il n'a tout de même pas volé la Tour de Londres, Holmes.

-Il a volé la Banque de la City ! Cela revient au même Watson !

Il y eut un court instant de silence, brisé par les clapotis de l'eau, aux pieds des deux compagnons.

-Et je n'abandonne jamais. Conclus le détective, d'une voix ferme, qui résonna dans le tunnel.

Les lieux étaient tels qu'il l'avait imaginé.

Sales, avec une architecture datant probablement du siècle dernier, et comme unique moyen de circuler, ce chemin couvert d'excréments, et autres horreurs, qui devaient contenir la Peste et le Choléra à eux seuls.

Puis, un vaste mur gris se dressa devant eux. Ils étaient arrivés au bout du tunnel.

-Très bien. Conclus Watson. Il n'y a plus rien à voir ici, Holmes. Allons-nous-en.

Ignorant les remarques de son ami, le détective s'était approché du mur, afin de l'observer de plus près. Le docteur eut un soupir excédé face à cette réaction de la part de ce dadais au nez crochu. Surmontant son agacement, il prit parole, brisant le silence de mort qui s'était installé là :

-Avez-vous une idée de qui a pu l'aider dans sa fuite ?

Il parlait d'elle, évidemment. De qui d'autre pouvait-il parler ?

-Lupin. Répondit Holmes, au tac-au-tac, plus intéressé par des traces de mains sur la mousse verte du mur.

Elles se trouvaient toutes autour d'un motif gravé dans la pierre. Et nulle-part ailleurs… Qu'était-ce cela ? Y avait-il un passage ?

-Lupin ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si catégorique ? Et comment pouvait-il savoir où elle se trouverait ce soir-là ?

-Elle a dû le rencontrer, et sympathiser avec lui. Elle est sortie de nombreuses fois seule dans Londres. Qui sais ce qui a pu se passer à ce moment-là ?… On le dit gentlemen. Il n'a certainement pas résisté à un appel au secours d'une demoiselle. Ce dandy des grands chemins a encore voulu faire le coq dans la basse-cour, et comploter un plan d'évasion, tout en finesse… Du moins si c'est bien le cas…

Il se pencha sur la gravure, qu'il observa avec attention. Elle n'était pas salie par la pourriture, et semblait avoir été touchée récemment, pour on ne sait quelle chose. Un trou perçait cette petite fleur, ou plutôt cette chose qui ressemblait à une fleur, en son milieu parfait. Il approcha encore un peu la lumière de ce trou…

-Vous est-il venu à l'idée qu'elle n'ait pas eue de plan précis ? Questionna alors Watson.

Soudain, Holmes laissa échapper un juron, et frappa contre le mur :

-La garce ! Elle l'a aidé !

Il répéta, en furie :

-Elle l'a aidé, et je n'ai rien vu ! Quel imbécile !

-Aidé pour quoi ? De quelle manière ? S'écria le médecin, déboussolé, en s'approchant de Holmes.

Le détective montra la maigre ouverture, et expliqua :

-Vous souvenez-vous de son histoire ? Le soir où elle a fui son lycée.

-Oui, parfaitement. Elle avait découvert une sorte de passage secret avec une clé qu'elle possédait, dont l'ouverture était à la cave de l'établissement. Et bien ?

-Il y en a une deuxième. Qui donne directement à l'intérieur de la Banque, qui se trouve juste derrière ce mur.

-Une deuxième ouverture ? Répéta bêtement Watson, les yeux grands ouverts.

Holmes se redressa, fit volte-face, et se dirigea vers la sortie du tunnel, fulminant, donnant des coups de pieds à chaque immondices qu'il rencontrait sur son chemin.

-Elle lui a donné la clé qui était à son poignet ! Elle l'a aidé !

Ils sortirent hors de cet égout odieux et nauséabond, pour atterrir dans une ruelle sale, et noircie de cendres. Puis, ils sortirent dans la grande avenue, où pavanaient de nombreuses personnes, autant riches que miséreuses.

-Mais Holmes ! A quoi cela servirait de retrouver cette jeune fille?!

Il arrêta un fiacre qui passait par là, en grommelant une vague réponse :

-Elle me mènera directement à Lupin, contre son gré. Plus simple. Cette gourde sera plus facile à trouver que ce français.

Il grimpa dans la voiture, et ferma la portière au nez du docteur, qui s'apprêtait à monter également.

-Vous restez à Londres Watson, avec votre gentille épouse, et poursuivre votre petite vie de mariés.

Ignorant la remarque désinvolte du détective, il posa une ultime question :

-Mais où allez-vous?

En guise de réponse, Holmes frappa du bout de sa canne le toit du fiacre, et cria :

-Au port ! Sherlock Holmes doit de rendre à Paris !

-Vou'zeutes 'rriveu m'zeulle ! Cria une voix rocailleuse au dehors du coche fraîchement arrivé de Normandie, quelque deux centaines de kilomètres plus loin.

Voix fort désagréable aux oreilles de la jeune passagère, qui émit un grognement fatigué. Elle s'était endormie lors de l'inconfortable trajet, la voiture la ballotant de droite à gauche, et de haut en bas, fatiguée par les récents évènements qui lui étaient arrivés.

Elle frotta ses yeux fatigués puis entendit un fracas dehors. Et des coups de feu. Ainsi que des cris. Peu rassurée, elle ouvrit la porte du fiacre, pour voir une véritable cohue infernale s'étaler sous ses yeux. Des hommes ivres tiraient en l'air avec des armes à feu rouillées. Certainement des anciens soldats ayant écoulé, depuis longtemps, de nombreuses années de service au nom de la République… Des groupes entiers de jeunes, autant que de vieillards dansaient comme des fous échappés de l'asile. De riches étudiants se pavanaient dans la rue, bouteille en main, filles de rues au cou. Des enfants de tous justes dix ans traînaient sur le sol, ivre morts, et se faisaient piétiner par les passants, insensibles.

Elle gravit les trois marches qui la séparaient du sol pavé. Ou du moins aurait dû être pavé, car elle ne vit qu'une route couverte de fange, d'immondices et de quelques grosses pierres qui ressortaient de cette mixture immonde, tels des champignons odieux, qui laissaient suggérer que la route devait être pavée. Elle n'en fut pas tellement surprise, son ancienne mésaventure dans une ville qu'on clamait « merveilleuse », et « digne d'un conte de fée », ne s'était avérée être qu'un monstre béant et nauséabond qui ne cessait de croître de jours en jours, dans une misère et saleté la plus absolue. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce cette autre ville, de la même envergure que celle qu'elle venait de quitter, avec _a priori _la même concentration humaine, et plus ou moins les mêmes conditions météorologiques, soie l'opposé total de l'enfer urbain qu'était Londres.

Car oui, c'était Londres qu'elle avait quitté, plus ou moins délibérément.

Elle pivota sur elle-même, et leva les yeux. Son cocher s'était levé et se tenait difficilement debout, sur le toit de sa voiture, en train de dénouer les cordages qui retenaient les maigres bagages de la demoiselle, de plus en plus mal à l'aise dans cette rue de dépravation. Soufflant comme un bœuf, il recracha un épais panache de fumée de sa cigarette, noircie par l'usage, au visage de la jeune fille, tout en lui posant la valise au sol à côté d'elle.

Elle plongea sa main dans sa poche, tendis les honoraires au cocher, qui grommela ce qu'elle crut prendre pour un « merci » et un « bon' 'née », avant de cracher au sol une immonde petite flaque noire et visqueuse, non loin d'un corps inanimé d'un gamin, bleui par le froid, la face rougie par l'alcool.

Le cocher remonta à bord de sa voiture de bois, et brailla dans un patois qui fit grimacer la jeune fille, elle qui s'était accoutumée aux accents anglais, peut-être moins durs à entendre :

-M'foutez moué l'camp m'déque mermeille !

En effet, une petite foule de garçons de rues s'étaient mis à danser devant les chevaux, avec des petits pétards en main pour leur faire peur. L'ombre pris sa valise, et tourna le dos à la diligence, dont les bêtes commençaient à se cabrer de terreur au son brusque et terrible des inoffensifs pétards enfantins, qui hurlaient de rire devant le visage décomposé du cocher, qui était agrippé aux reines en hurlant de terreur.

Elle se dirigea droit vers une maison aux pierres blanches, dont une partie du mur était couverte de lierre. Chaque pas dans le froid humide et tenace semblait lui déchirer les muscles, comme si le vent glacial prenait un malin plaisir à s'engouffrer sournoisement dans ses vêtements chauds, qui lui avaient été offerts quelques heures plus tôt dans une ville portuaire, par un homme dont elle ne connaissait pas énormément de choses…

Hésitante, elle gravit le portail de fer forgé, prenant soin d'observer le numéro de la maison. Elle était à la bonne adresse.

Le froid lui mordant le corps, elle gravit les quelque marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée, et ouvrit, afin d'entrer dans le couloir d'entrée.

Un brusque courant d'air glacé lui arracha la porte des mains, et celle-ci se referma violemment, dans un brusque fracas qui résonna dans le long couloir de bois, qui sentait le renfermé et la poussière.

Dans la pénombre, le cœur battant la chambarde sous l'excitation de découvrir un nouveau lieu rien qu'à elle, l'ombre se mouvait dans les ténèbres, ses bottines claquant doucement sur le parquet grinçant, sa petite valise de cuir toujours en mains.

Elle gravit les escaliers, sans penser à quoi que ce soit, en silence, tel un fantôme hantant les murs de son château, et parvint enfin au quatrième étage, où se trouvait une unique porte de bois, sombre, la poignée recouverte d'une fine pellicule de poussière. On n'était pas venu ici depuis quelque temps, apparemment. Une absence de longue durée, sans aucuns doutes. Un petit « 8 » écaillé, peint en doré, était affiché sur la porte de bois.

Elle plongea sa main dans une de ses poches, à la recherche de quelque chose, puis en ressortit une grosse clé rouillée, qu'elle avait eu l'occasion d'admirer des heures durant, lors de son trajet vers Paris, l'envie de découvrir son nouveau chez-elle lui mordant le ventre comme enfant croquerait une friandise.

Elle inséra le rossignol dans la serrure, puis déverrouilla la porte, faisant résonner un petit cliquetis dans les étroits escaliers. Rapidement, elle remit la clé dans sa poche, et entra, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, posa son bagage, dans un soupir, puis distingua, tout près, dans le noir, le mécanisme qui servait à enclencher l'allumage de l'électricité, encadré d'une petite protection dorée. Elle alluma, et observa autour d'elle.

Les lieux étaient charmants, meublés avec soin et raffinement. Les murs étaient peint en blanc crème, avec des motifs compliqués en brun, ainsi que quelque trace d'orange et de rouge très pâle, tracés avec attention, ce qui avait dû nécessiter des heures de travail, vu les dimensions de la pièce. Le sol n'était pas couvert de tapis, comme à l'accoutumée, dans de nombreuses demeures de cette époque, mais les armoires vitrées refermaient quelque fragiles bibelots de porcelaine, ou de souvenirs ramenés de quelques lointains voyages, notamment en pays d'Orient à voir le narguilé d'argent et de céramique bleue, la lampe à huile dorée, et ce fez rouge au fil d'or ou bien encore aux pays des Indes à voir ce charmant turban, posé à côté d'un masque d'une tribu africaine, au visage convulsé de quelque violente douleur. Elle crut même reconnaitre une rangée d'œufs de Fagerbés, un en émail bleu à nervures, bordé d'or, un autre serti de perles du pacifique les plus pures, encore un autre en pierreries, de céramique, d'argent de cuivre, ou d'or, issus de ce joailler russe du même nom que ses créations, qui étaient destinées au tsar Alexandre III et sa femme l'impératrice Maria Fedorovna.

D'ailleurs, au plus profond de ses souvenirs, il lui semblait que ces œufs avaient provoqué quelques scandales il y avait là quelque années, et pour cause : quelqu'un s'était introduit dans le palais du tsar pour lui dérober les 5 œufs les plus chers et sublimes de sa petite collection.

Apparemment, le propriétaire des lieux avait l'air d'avoir énormément voyagé, ce qui ne la surprit pas outre mesure…

Deux grandes bibliothèques étaient garnies d'ouvrages reliés de cuir. Une cheminé éteinte trônait dans un coin de la pièce principale, sur la droite.

Elle distingua, de là où elle se trouvait, une petite cuisine, une chambre et une salle d'eau.

Elle eut un sourire ravi : c'était parfait.

-Bienvenue à la maison ! Se déclara la jeune fille, heureuse, devant l'appartement d'Arsène Lupin.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1 :

Le lendemain, ce fut d'humeur heureuse, et tranquille qu'elle s'éveilla, après avoir passé une première nuit dans sa nouvelle demeure.

La jeune normande ne perdit pas une seconde, et se leva pour aller dans la salle, à la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit en grand, faisant entrer une bourrasque d'air glacé dans l'appartement qui sentait le renfermé et la poussière.

Elle s'y pencha, accroché à la petite barrière métallique en fer forgé, ou regarder autour et en dessous d'elle, la ville, les gens, et le train-train quotidien des habitants de l'île.

Lolia Mazamia laissa alors éclater un rire enfantin, emplis de fraicheur et de bonheur, puis leva ses bras, afin de s'étirer longuement, comme un chat sortant de sa torpeur, savourant chaque secondes de ce jour.

Puis, elle posa ses coudes sur la petite barrière de fer forgé de la porte-fenêtre aux cadres de bois peints en bleu, pour se pencher à nouveau au travers la fenêtre, sans quitter son sourire frais et détendu. Semblable à une matinée de printemps, ce jour n'en était pas moins hivernal. Le froid régnait en maître dans la capitale française, tel un roi asservissant ses sujets.

Le ciel était d'un bleu gelé, éclatant, illuminé par le premier lever de soleil de l'année. Une brume flottait sur Paname, et elle crut discerner l'ombre de quelque massif monument qui s'élevait parmi les cieux, dépassant toutes les maisons et tous les autres bâtiments de Paris. La tour Eiffel, construite deux ans plus tôt, en l'honneur de l'Exposition Universelle de 1889. La plus grande tour jamais construite ! Cela avait révélé de l'exploit ! Une véritable merveille qui avait attisé la curiosité de Lolia, qui s'était juré de la voir et la gravir un jour.

L'immense Paris s'étalait là, sous ses yeux, dans le froid de l'hiver. Le Sacré Cœur, Notre-Dame, les deux perles de la religion. Pour elles, on se serait fait chrétien, tellement elles étaient magnifiques et triomphantes. Faisant appel à ses lointains souvenirs, elle se remémorait le Champ de Mars, l'Arc de Triomphe, les Champs Elysées, le Louvre, le Petit et le Grand Palais, Versailles, le Moulin Rouge, le Quai d'Orsay, les Invalides…

…Et l'Opéra.

Le sublime Opéra de Paris, la belle et prestigieuse école de musique nationale. L'Opéra Garnier, où son infortunée tantine avait travaillé durant quelques années où sa maudite mère, dans ses rares instants de bonté, l'emmenait voir quelque pièces, ou ballets durant son enfance. Le domaine du fantôme de l'Opéra.

Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : se préparer, et sortir voir cette ville si brillante, mais pourtant si miséreuse. Oh, bien sûr… Malgré les grands et magnifiques quartiers distingués, où elle se trouvait actuellement, il y avait, comme à Londres, les bas quartiers, où il n'est pas pensable de s'y aventurer muni d'une arme, d'un chien d'attaque ou d'une escorte digne de ce nom, au risque de finir entre quatre planches de sapin…

Oh oui, elle avait hâte de voir le beau monde parisien.

Mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre…

A présent, tout de suite, elle savourait, avec la même gourmandise qu'un enfant dévorant des bonbons, la fraîcheur et le bonheur de ce premier jour de l'an.

Un frisson l'ébranla des pieds à la tête, au ressentir d'un brusque coup de vent glacé qui s'engouffra dans la pièce, faisant voler ses cheveux d'ébène. Mais elle ne bougea pas, fascinée par ces riche gens qui déambulaient fièrement dans l'avenue, encore souillée par les immondices de la fête de la veille. Que de belles soieries, de chapeaux de marquises et de parfums exquis. Que de tenue, de prestance. Et ces messieurs, aux bras des magnifiques dames, tous aussi distingués qu'elles. Et…

Allons, allons… voilà qu'elle se mettait à désirer cette vie en prison d'or que possèdent les femmes de la haute et prestigieuse aristocratie ? Nullement. Mais, comment dire… elle désirait…

Une présence masculine ?

Certainement.

A vrai dire, elle avait beaucoup apprécié les soirées qu'elle avait passée en présence d'Arsène Lupin, l'avant-veille, sur un navire en provenance de Londres, puis dans un des restaurants distingués de Dieppe. Hélas, ce fut également là-bas que se séparèrent leurs chemins. Elle aurais tellement aimé qu'il vienne avec elle… Mais il ne pouvait se le permettre, pour ''quelque affaire à régler''…

Elle avait aimé se sentir protégée, choyée, admirée par un monsieur qui lui voulait du bien. Et quel Monsieur !

Elle admirait ses yeux, sa joie de vivre, ses manières, sa douceur, sa ruse… Elle adorait ce qu'il était.

Oh, ne vous méprenez pas ! Elle n'était point amoureuse de ce beau voleur, mais il lui semblait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, qui ne la laissait pas insensible. Une sorte d'attirance mutuelle, le besoin de sentir le bien être de cet autre qui semble être votre double parfait. Une sorte de lien qui les poussait à s'aimer, et à se protéger en toutes circonstances, à tendre la lumière dans le noir.

Comme…

Un frère et une sœur ?

Son regard se perdit au loin, et se posa une nouvelle fois sur l'ombre de la dame de fer, qui s'élevait au milieu des milliers des toits et cheminées qui crachaient une fumée noire et sale.

Elle ignorait ce que pouvait produire l'amour fraternel, mais cela devait être une chose aussi douce que celle qu'elle ressentait actuellement.

Si l'amour d'un frère faisait cet effet, quel effet devait produire l'amour de celui qu'on nomme si familièrement l'âme-sœur ? Cela devait être encore plus puissant, rond et doux que ce qu'elle avait en elle à présent. Une explosion silencieuse, une blessure douce et agréable, comme le décrivent tous ces écrivains à l'eau de rose, comme Mme La Fayette, ou bien Mr Ohnet, qui dépeignaient d'une façon presque comique l'amour et les sentiments amoureux de leurs personnages.

Elle se détourna alors de la fenêtre, lasse, ferma la porte vitrée, et alla chercher une robe, afin de se préparer, et sortir le plus vite possible, pour éventuellement trouver quelque repas.

Elle se dirigea alors vers sa chambre, en fredonnant tout bas une petite mélodie semblable à un valse, qu'elle avait eu l'occasion d'écouter quelque jours auparavant, dans un parc de Londres, alors qu'il gelait à pierre fendre, de nuit, nous la neige et les arbres gelés. Sur cette douce mélodie, elle effectua quelques pas de danse, guillerette, en songeant à quelques visages familiers pour se mettre d'humeur encore plus joyeuse qu'elle ne l'était à présent. Puis, guère disposée à se vêtir dans sa chambre à la lueur d'une chandelle, elle se décida d'aller ouvrir volets et fenêtre, en y entrant, le pas léger.

Chose faite, elle s'empressa d'ouvrir sa valise, toujours sagement posée au bout de son lit, comme la veille, et la vida de son contenu. Quelques futiles ustensiles de coiffure et de toilette, savon, peigne, huile de bourrache et d'amande douce, dont le parfum était aussi enivrant que l'opium des colonies des Indes, et ses maigres affaires qu'elle possédait en quittant Londres, son calepin, un crayon, un mouchoir bordé et une montre à gousset en or, dont la chaîne était cassée au troisième maillon, et pour finir trois robes.

A vrai dire, deux lui avaient été offertes, et la troisième, son costume bleu comme les flots, rayé d'un cyan légèrement plus clair, de jeune secrétaire bien sage, passe-partout, se composant d'une longue jupe, d'une veste et d'une chemise, qu'elle possédait depuis longtemps.

Les deux autres faisaient jeune femme distinguée de la société, ce qui ne plaisait pas spécialement à Lolia. Mais il était certain qu'elle devrait apprendre à changer ses habitudes vestimentaires, jusqu'à même changer littéralement de visage et d'apparence pour sortir, les jours à venir, si elle désirait ne pas se faire remarquer par des gens de sa connaissance, vivant ou non dans Paris.

L'une était une de ses robes dites « à la française », outrageusement moulante, et scandaleusement vulgaire pour nos amies voisines anglaises. Certes, elle était serrée à la taille, et collait à la peau jusqu'au niveau des reins, avec une charmante broche en argent au niveau de la poitrine, qui retenais les rubans lavande très pâle et blanc, qui dénudaient les épaules, et se terminait dans une superposition de tissus légers et volants d'un parme volatile et si doux qu'il était presque impossible de le voir et un blanc crème d'une pureté inimaginable, le tout dans un ensemble tout à fait respectable.

L'autre n'était guère plus que celle qu'elle portait la veille, la jolie petite robe beige aux motifs compliqués avec quelques touches de couleurs vertes, rouges, oranges et roses, effacées, qui ne criait pas plus l'ennui des salons de thé et des boudoirs de marquises qu'autre chose. La tenue parfaite d'une petite épouse modèle, guère assez fortunée pour avoir ses propres chevaux et sa propre voiture pour aller faire ses courses, mais assez aisée pour posséder domestiques, et domicile digne de ce nom dans un quartier respectable d'une ville brillante.

Elle opta pour la dernière, certainement plus confortable et distinguée, sans trop être attractive de regards. Elle se vêtit tranquillement, puis s'empara de quelques épingles, de son chapeau de la veille, qui attendait patiemment son heure, posé sur une chaise, à côté d'une petite table de chevet. Plumes, fleurs, paille. Rien de plus effacé et d'ennuyeux qu'un chapeau comme celui-ci, avec une robe comme celle-là. Elle alla alors dans la pièce principale de l'appartement, dans laquelle se trouvait le seul miroir des lieux.

Légèrement plus grand qu'elle, il permettait à l'observateur de se mirer dans ce conseiller des grâces dans toute sa hauteur. Elle se mit à l'ouvrage, et ne mis guère longtemps, à coup d'épingles, à fixer son chapeau et ses lourdes mèches noires sur son crâne, assez savamment.

Elle finit par conclure, en s'observant dans le miroir, qui lui rendait impassiblement son reflet, que tout cela était parfait.

Puis, elle alla dans sa chambre, refermer la fenêtre qu'elle avait laissée ouverte. Une fois chose faite, machinalement, son regard se déposa sur sa table de chevet, située à droite de son lit. Sur la lampe à pétrole, qui trônait sur le meuble, était appuyée une enveloppe.

Lolia s'approcha et se pencha sur la table, sur laquelle était posée cette mystérieuse enveloppe, sans cachet, avec comme simple inscription :

_A Mlle Mazamia, avec tous les compliments et mes vœux de bienvenue._

_Arsène Lupin._

Les sourcils haussés, elle prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit, en se faisant la remarque qu'elle était trop lourde et épaisse pour contenir un simple pli. Elle laissa échapper une petite exclamation de surprise, en prenant le contenu de la lettre entre ses doigts :

-Oh non… Vous n'avez tout de même pas aussi pensé à cela, Lupin ?

Des feuilles légèrement jaunies, affichant des chiffres écrits à la plume, et signé par quelqu'un. Des billets, encore des billets, toujours des billets. Pas de lettre. Que de billets. De cinq Francs, de dix, vingt, cinquante, cents et cinq cent Francs!

Que d'argent ! Elle avait là de quoi tenir plusieurs semaines, voire même plus ! La jeune demoiselle resta clouée sur place sous l'effet de la surprise. Jmaias elle n'avait possédé une somme d'argent aussi conséquent avec elle !

La jeune aristocrate secoua la tête, et murmura, pour se reprendre :

-Allons, c'est qu'il a confiance en toi, après tout, ce n'est pas si mal. C'est mieux que d'être enfermée au fond d'un des cachots du sanctus.

Elle prit alors quelques feuilles de dix, mis le reste dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, et alla prendre un de ses manteaux pour l'enfiler rapidement. Elle fourra l'argent dans une de ses poches intérieure, puis, prenant la clé de l'entrée au passage, elle sortit, n'oubliant de verrouiller derrière elle.

Puis, elle dévala les escaliers du bâtiment, heureuse, et sortit dans la rue, inspirant longuement l'air frais de ce matin d'hiver Parisien. La mine détendue, elle se mit à marcher, sans prêter attention à sa destination, ni à sa direction.

Elle déambula longtemps tranquillement le long des avenues de Paris, guère ébranlée par ce froid matinal, lorsqu'elle croisa un homme, les bras couverts de journaux, qui criait aux passants :

-Le Gil Blas ! Dernières nouvelles d'Arsène Lupin à Londres ! Demandez! Un quart de franc le Gil Blas ! Demandez !

Lolia appréciant beaucoup ce journal ci pour les écrits qu'il diffusait toutes les semaines de Mr Zola, dont elle appréciait beaucoup de style d'écriture, à mi-chemin entre la réalité et l'épique, s'approcha du vendeur pour s'en payer un exemplaire. Actuellement était diffusé ''l'Argent'', qui s'inscrivait dans une série dont Lolia avait lu tous les ouvrages, celle des Rougons-Macquards mais bien évidemment, ce n'était pas cette série qui l'intéressait…

Elle sortit quinze centimes de la poche de son manteau, menue monnaie qu'elle possédait depuis quelque temps, et réclama un journal au vendeur, qui lui tendit, contre les deux petites monnaies. Il repartit, hurlant dans la rue le titre qui allait forcément faire vendre ses feuilles de choux, en en brandissant un exemplaire.

Son journal sous le bras, elle se mit en quête d'un lieu respectable, où l'on ne viendrait pas l'ennuyer lors de sa lecture et de ses réflexions. Elle se mit à arpenter les rues, en quête de ce lieu en question. Puis elle trouva l'endroit qu'elle jugea ''idéal''.

Un charmant petit café, positionné en coin de rue, aux grandes vitres rutilantes et aux encadrements de bois fraîchement vernis. Elle pressa alors le pas, impatiente de lire ce qu'elle considérait comme des nouvelles de son ange gardien. Elle traversa alors la route, évitant quelque fiacre qui passaient par là, le trottoir, puis entra dans les lieux, où régnait une ambiance guillerette de premier jour de l'an. On souhaitait aux uns et aux autres joie et santé, bonheur et félicité. Au directeur d'une manufacture, à proximité de Paris, on souhaitait argent et réussite professionnelle. Au bel homme accoudé, célibataire, en compagnie de ses amis, on promettait quelque femme durant l'année. A une jeune damoiselle, on lui espérait mariage et naissance à venir. Bref, que de désirs et de promesses qui enrichissent de bonheur ceux qui les reçoivent.

Lolia, elle, savait qu'elle n'en recevrait pas. Du moins, pas cette année. Comme le 'Joyeux Noel', dont elle avait dû se passer, par ailleurs…

Ignorant cette joyeuse assemblée, seule, elle alla s'asseoir à une petite table ronde, positionnée dans un coin du café, directement à côté des grandes baies vitrée, oubliant de plus belle les convenances. En effet, une femme sans aucune compagnie dans un lieu public, ne pouvait que chercher une présence masculine pour quelque temps, en l'échange de quelque sous. Du moins était-ce l'idée répandue, autant dans le monde populaire que dans le milieu aristocratique.

Elle posa le journal qu'elle avait acheté sur la table, et se positionna de sorte que le soleil tombe sur son visage, et ainsi se réchauffer plus rapidement à travers la vitre grise. Elle eut un petit sourire satisfait et détendu.

Un monsieur vêtu d'un costume noir et blanc, quelque peu élimé, s'approcha d'elle et demanda, aimablement :

-Que désire Mademoiselle ?

Elle prit son ''Gil Blas'', en répondant, avec un sourire :

-Une prune je vous prie.

-Très bien mademoiselle.

''Mademoiselle''. Elle prit plaisir à entendre la consonance de ce mot français. Il était plus joli, plus doux et rond à écouter que le ''Miss'', grave, sec et froid des anglais, qu'on lui attitrait à chaque occasion.

Miss Mazamia. Miss Mazamia.

Que de froideur semblait émaner de cette prononciation. Elle entendait une voix précise déclamer ces sept syllabes. Grave, sèche et digne à la fois. Une voix qui venait de quelqu'un de posé et brillant.

Un nuage de mélancolie se forma dans ses yeux lorsque les traits du propriétaire de la voix se formèrent juste devant elle. Mais soudain, elle se reprit. Non. Elle ne devait surtout pas avoir de remords. Et surtout, oublier les voix qu'elle s'imaginait, sous peine de se retrouvée enfermée dans un asile.

Sèchement, agacée par son propre comportement, elle ouvrit le journal, et le feuilleta, tranquillement, à la recherche de quelques documents en particuliers.

Aucun article ne semblait annoncer un déplacement du si célèbre et vertueux Sherlock Holmes en France. Excellent. Il avait bien compris le sens de sa lettre. Il la laisserait tranquille. Du moins, elle l'espérait, car Holmes était un homme qui haïssait les journaux plus que tout, et les fuyait comme la peste.

Sur une petite demi-page, on comptait les ''exploits d'Arsène Lupin'' à la banque de Londres. Lolia se précipita sur l'article, et le dévora d'une traite :

_Arsène Lupin a encore frappé ! Dans la nuit du 15 au 16 décembre, le voleur s'est introduit, d'une façon qui nous est inconnue, dans la principale chambre forte de la banque Londonienne, pour la vider de son triple million de livres qu'elle renfermerait. Le Scotland Yard semble dépassé par les évènements._

_« Nous n'avons constaté aucune trace de vandalisme. La porte et intacte, les murs également, et aucun tunnel n'a été érigé au-dessous de la chambre forte. Nous avons affaire à un véritable fantôme ! » Déclarait Mr. Lestrade, éminent inspecteur du Scotland._

« Trop compliqué pour votre petite cervelle d'huitre, inspecteur. Entre les vampires et les fantômes, ça y va, n'est-ce pas ? » Songea-t-elle avec hargne. En effet, cet homme fut le premier à avoir voulu l'emmener et l'enfermer, sans aucune preuve matérielle contre elle, alors qu'elle n'avait fait qu'analyser ce qu'elle voyait, comme pouvait le faire un certain détective.

Elle poursuivit sa lecture :

_Un véritable fantôme. Mais un véritable fantôme aurait-il laissé, à l'attention de Mr Sherlock Holmes, le célèbre détective de la ville de la reine Victoria, une lettre qui renfermait ces mots ? :_

_Ah, Mr, quel plaisir pour moi de fouler la terre d'Angleterre, pays de l'éminent Sherlock Holmes, que j'ai l'immense honneur de défier dans son propre terrain de chasse, la merveilleuse Londres, ici même, dans la banque qui renferme son propre argent, durement gagné après de rudes enquêtes !_

_Que de gratitude je ne saurais vous accorder, cher ami voisin de notre France !_

_Aussi, j'aurais l'infini plaisir de vanter votre immense générosité à mes compatriotes, qui brûlent d'avoir de mes nouvelles d'Angleterre !_

_Souffrez, cher britannique et flegmatique ami, que je me déclare votre humble serviteur,_

_Votre dévoué _

_Arsène Lupin._

_A travers cette lettre, ce voleur a officiellement défié Sherlock Holmes, en un duel qui se promet d'être poignant ! Qu'en adviendra-t-il ? L'avenir nous le dira._

Lolia leva ses yeux de l'article, et murmura stupéfiée :

-Il a osé lancer un défi à Holmes ? Mais il est totalement inconscient…

-Votre absinthe, Mademoiselle. Clama-t-on, au-dessus d'elle.

Elle leva les yeux, et répondit avec un charmant sourire, en posant le journal, ouvert, sur la table :

-Merci, monsieur. Je vous dois ?

-Absolument rien Mademoiselle. La maison vous offre ce verre…. Déclara-t-il, avec un large sourire.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, sans comprendre. Il ne la connaissait même pas, et il lui offrait quelque chose ? Qu'était-ce donc cette mascarade ?

Avant qu'il ne reparte elle demanda, incertaine, un soupçon effleurant son esprit :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle se mit à détailler son visage tandis qu'il répondait, sceptique :

-Michel Gandin, Mademoiselle. Pourquoi cette question ?

Blond, yeux noirs comme la nuit, les joues creuses, ayant certainement atteint sa majorité depuis quelques printemps, petit… Plus petit que la personne qu'elle croyait qu'il était. Quelque peu dépitée, elle répondit :

-Non, désolée… Je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre… Mais pourquoi ce verre ?

Elle désigna le petit verre ballon, remplit d'un liquide vert chimique, avec la cuiller en forme que feuille de lierre trouée, et le morceau de sucre posé dessus.

-Rien de plus que la maison qui offre le premier verre à ses clients pour le premier jour de l'an, mademoiselle. Une petite tradition du patron.

-Oh ! Fit-elle, surprise, se rendant compte de son idiotie.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi naïve et si méfiante ? De cette vive réaction, il ne restait qu'une chose à faire : adresser ses plus plates excuses au monsieur.

-Je… Commença-t-elle.

La coupant soudain dans sa phrase, on s'écria vivement derrière le serveur, d'une voix grasse et suraigüe :

-Oh ! Seigneur quel outrage ! Ma table ! On m'a pris ma table !

Mr Gandin s'écarta, pour laisser apparaître une dame, d'un âge très avancé, paré comme une jouvencelle tout juste sortie du couvent, étranglant à moitié dans ses bras potelés un minuscule Cavalier King-Charles noir blanc et brun. Elle s'agitait sur place, faisant calquer les quelque livres de bijoux d'or et de pierreries qu'elle portait sur ses bras, cou, tête et oreilles :

-Mais Seigneur ! Faites partir cette traînée de ma table !

C'est alors qu'elle pointa de son doigt boudiné et bagué Lolia, comme victime désignant coupable. La jeune Normande laissa échapper une exclamation indignée face à cette insulte, et riposta, en se levant :

-Comment a-t-elle _osé_ me nommer l'aristo?

Un murmure d'indignation résonna derrière la dame, certainement issue d'une haute lignée bourgeoise qui s'écria, ne supportant la vulgaire appellation ''aristocrate'', politiquement incorrecte depuis la fin de la révolution :

-Insolente ! Trainée ! Crétine !

La demoiselle s'inclina légèrement, faisant comme si ces insultes ne l'avaient pas touchée, alors qu'elle en était folle de rage :

-Oui ? M'avez-vous appelée Madâme la Mârquise des Vielles Peaux ?

-Qu'on la pende ! Qu'on appelle la police ! Outrage ! Trahison ! Anarchiste ! Hurla d'une voix perçante la grosse aristocrate, dont le chien était en train de laisser échapper un râle d'agonie, tellement il était serré entre elle et son bras couvert de bracelets en or.

Lolia, hors d'elle, pris son journal, et laissa son verre sur la table, en clamant :

-Ne vous donnez pas cette peine ! Au moins votre postérieur sera ravi de ne pas avoir à aller chercher la police !

C'est alors que quelque chose traversa son esprit, lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de passer à côté de la grosse vieille dame, qui empestait un parfum de mauvaise qualité, et qui braillait et se lamentait à plein poumons. Une sorte de pulsion, un réflexe qui la poussa à faire ce geste, que personne ne remarqua.

Elle bouscula de l'épaule l'odieux personnage qui l'avait importunée, puis, en un rapide mouvement, habile et invisible de tous les yeux maladroits qui se trouvaient autour d'elle, elle dégrafa une broche en or, sertie d'une pierre qui s'apparentait à un diamant, qui pendouillait à la robe de soie rouge et rose minaudière de la grasse personne, puis la fourra dans sa poche.

Une sensation se produisit alors dans son ventre. Un chamboulement qui la bouleversa toute entière. Non. Pas un. Le Chamboulement qui la reversa, qui la frappa de plein fouet comme une puissante vague glacée de la Manche qui s'écrasait sur les roches grises du rivage, un jour de tempête. Une immense bouffée d'air frais, une sensation de déjà-vu, exaltante, comme si on l'avait privé depuis des années de quelque chose, un jeu qu'elle adorait. Oui, un jeu. Un jeu qui avait la saveur du danger, et qui produisait le plaisir d'un travail rondement mené.

Sans se hâter, l'air de rien, elle quitta le café surchauffé pour retourner à la froideur de cet hiver ensoleillé, sentant ce petit poids d'or dans sa poche, ravie, vengée.

Et quelle sensation venait de la submerger ! Un sentiment de fierté et de frayeur amusante. Une impression de puissance et de hauteur. Elle se sentait tellement forte qu'elle se sentait de taille à affronter Sherlock Holmes même à main nues, cet homme réputé pour avoir pratiqué la boxe anglaise durant de nombreuses années.

Mais, hélas, malgré le plaisir et ce bien que lui produisait ce petit méfait, elle dirigea rapidement ses pensées vers l'article qu'elle venait de lire, qui était plus important que son sentiment de force.

Si Lupin avait réellement défié Holmes, à propos du vol à la banque de Londres, il était fort probable que ce dernier se lance sur sa piste. Mais jusqu'où cela pouvait le conduire ? Et s'il découvrait qu'elle, Lolia, l'avait aidée à accomplir ce cambriolage, saurait-il retrouver sa trace, et la trouver à Paris ?

C'est ce qu'elle craignait. Elle n'était pas une habituée, une professionnelle, comme Arsène Lupin, qui savait dissimuler chaque éléments de sa vie, à ne laisser aucune traces à part le souvenir de quelque passage chez des gens volés. Elle, Holmes pouvait la retrouver aussi facilement qu'un homme habillé de noir dans une maison entièrement blanche.

La sortant de ses pensées, l'estomac cria famine à la jeune fille, sa voisine. Elle grimaça. Dans toutes ces émotions, elle en avait oublié le but initial de sa sortie, trouver de quoi déjeuner, certainement le premier repas qu'elle allait prendre depuis 24 heures. Elle se mit alors en quête d'un vendeur ambulant de marron, ou autre choses comestibles qui puisse la rassasier jusqu'au soir, et qui puisse calmer cette chose cruelle qui interrompait le fil de ses pensée.

« Procédons par étapes… Songea-t-elle. D'abord, trouver à manger. Ensuite, trouver, éventuellement, un bijoutier ou un joaillier qui acceptera de racheter cette broche. Ensuite, faire quelques courses. »

Cela serait largement suffisant pour l'occuper toute la journée. Et ce fut bien le cas. Elle acheta son repas deux quart d'heures plus tard, à un vendeur de marrons chauds. En revanche, elle ne trouva guère de bijoutier disposé à racheter, même à un prix plus bas que sa valeur, la broche au diamant.

Cela dura très longtemps. Elle négocia énormément avec des messieurs, quémanda, implora, sans résultats. Elle marcha sans cesses, entrant dans chaque bijouterie qu'elle pouvait rencontrer, faisant ainsi toutes les rues de Paris. Ses pieds et ses pauvres jambes étaient meurtries par autant de marche en talons, elle qui n'avais pas l'habitude. Elle se jura de ne plus porter ces bottines lorsqu'elle prévoirait de marcher autant.

Puis, finalement et à son grand bonheur, elle finit par déboucher sur la colline de Montmartre, et dans une rue un peu isolée, elle trouva un bijoutier.

''La Grenouille et Fils, Maîtres Joailliers depuis 1720''. Elle songea un instant à ne pas y aller, pensant que cela était peine perdue, et que aucun marchand d'or et de diamants ne voudrait racheter ce bijou. Mais dans un dernier élan d'espoir, elle entra dans la petite boutique à la devanture peinte en noir, aux lettres d'or légèrement écaillées, faisant résonner la sonnette d'entrée.

L'endroit était petit, légèrement sombre, et sentait affreusement la poussière et l'humidité renfermée, odeur si forte que Lolia en fronça le nez. Mais, à l'instar de l'état des lieux et de cette odeur nauséabonde, les étagères regorgeaient de pierreries et de magnifiques bijoux, qui, même avec une infime présence de lumière, brillaient de mille feux. Rubis, Saphirs, Emeraudes, Or, Diamants, Argent, Cuivre, Opale, il y avait de toutes les métaux, de tous joyaux, tous aussi magnifiques les uns que les autres, assemblés savamment, dans un ensemble sublime, que Lolia n'avais jamais vu, même dans les joailleries les plus prestigieuses du monde. Fleurant l'originalité, la délicatesse et le génie artistique, la jeune fille se promit d'y retourner, non en tant que vendeuse, mais en tant que cliente.

Elle vit le propriétaire, debout derrière son étal, en train de travailler avec minutie un bracelet. Il ne semblait pas avoir entendu l'entrée de la jeune normande. Elle mit cela sur le compte de son âge, et des ravages du temps sur l'homme. Le monsieur était un homme très âgé, au crâne dégarni et quelques cheveux blancs se battaient en duel sur sa tête ridée. Ses sourcils étaient broussailleux, tout comme sa moustache blanche. Il était très maigre, et semblait aussi fragile qu'un pantin de verre. Elle s'approcha du monsieur, et s'aperçut qu'il ne tremblait pas, et garnissait ce bracelet aux jointures d'or d'une main experte et habile, qui ne collait pas avec son âge.

Elle admira quelque secondes ce travail minutieux et magnifique, puis finit par annoncer sa présence au monsieur, qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarquée.

-Bonjour Monsieur, Dit-elle, avec un charmant sourire.

Le vieillard, certainement un des descendants de La Grenouille, comme l'indiquait l'enseigne, leva son nez crochu vers la jeune fille, ses lunettes ovales bordées d'or posées au bout de ce dernier.

Il eut alors un large sourire, et se leva avec un dynamisme qui déstabilisa Lolia, en s'emparant d'une canne au manche d'argent posée à côté de lui:

-Mademoiselle ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

Lolia balbutia, intriguée par cet étrange personnage, à l'allure si fragile, mais de nature très vive :

-Je.. Enfin voilà… Ahem… J'ai…

Le vieillard se mit à rire :

-Et bien Mlle ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? Êtes-vous dotée d'un souci d'élocution ?

Lolia se reprit alors, détestant cette part d'elle qui la faisait hésiter pour des sujets aussi idiots :

-Oh, non, nullement, je voulais vous demander si vous accepteriez de me racheter cette broche ?

Elle sortit la du-dite broche de sa poche et la tendis au vieillard, qui laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise à sa vue :

-Oh bon sang ! Est-ce un diamant ?

En toute honnêteté, elle répondit :

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Quelqu'un me l'a offerte.

Il se pencha sur la broche avec une loupe, et déclara :

-Oui, sans aucun doute. C'est un diamant, orné d'améthystes violettes. Curieux assemblage… Pourquoi vouloir vendre cette broche ? Elle vaut très cher. Informa le vieil homme, avec des grands yeux interrogateurs.

Elle inventa, très crédible dans son rôle :

-La personne qui m'a offert cela m'a trahie très récemment, et je veux faire disparaitre toute trace de son existence dans la mienne. Même si cela vaut des milliers, je m'en moque. D'où la raison de ma présence ici.

Le joaillier leva la broche à la lumière, et l'observa longuement, en silence, ses yeux inquisiteurs analysant le bijou :

-C'est bien cela. Un diamant d'approximativement zéro virgule cinq carats. Relativement pur. Bleu très clair. Améthystes violettes taillées… Or pur…

Il cligna des yeux quelque fois, et déclara à la jeune fille :

-Je vous la prends pour deux cent Francs.

Elle eut un rire jaune.

-Mon bon monsieur, je ne doute pas de votre bonne foi, mais là, c'est prendre les gens pour des idiots. Cette broche vaut au moins cinq cent Francs.

Il eut un sourire ravi :

-Vous avez de la dignité et le la rhétorique, Mademoiselle. J'apprécie cela. Vous me rappelez un de mes plus fervents clients. Un charmant monsieur, brillant, et particulièrement aimable. Quatre cent vingt-cinq.

-Quatre-cent cinquante, et cela est vraiment par ce que je hais la personne qui m'a offert de bijou.

-Très bien. Quatre cent-cinquante Francs. Je vais vous chercher cette somme.

Le brave Mr La Grenouille, nom assez insignifiant par ailleurs, s'absenta quelques minutes dans une pièce adjacente qui servait certainement d'atelier, ou de dépôt des matériaux, puis en revint ravit, cinq billets en main, qu'il donna à la jeune fille, en échange de la broche, toujours posée sur l'étal.

-Et voilà, Mlle. Payé rubis sur l'ongle.

Elle s'empara des quatre feuilles, ravie, et me rangea avec ses soeurs, dans la poche intérieure de son long manteau beige, tandis que le joaillier admirait la broche avec un regard enfantin, heureux comme jamais.

Lolia savait que la broche valais au moins six à sept cents Francs, sa mère en ayant acheté une semblable à ses côtés, quelques années auparavant. Mais elle s'en moquait. Elle y avait gagné, ce monsieur aussi. Au final, n'y avait qu'un seul perdant, la grosse vieille dame au parfum nauséabond à qui elle s'était permit de restituer cette broche.

-Merci mon brave monsieur. Je repasserais bientôt. Assura-t-elle avec sourire aimable.

-J'en serait ravi Mademoiselle. Au revoir.

Elle fit demi-tour, et se dirigea vers la sortie en clamant :

-Au revoir Mr Grenouille !

On ouvrit la porte avant elle, et un homme s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la boutique, les bords de son haut de forme dissimulant son visage. Il semblait jeune. Voyant que la jeune fille allait sortir, il s'écarta de l'encadrement de la porte, et maintenus la porte ouverte, pour la laisser sortir.

-Merci Monsieur. Vous êtes bien galant. Dit-elle, avec un ravissant sourire, dévoilant ses dents blanches soigneusement alignées.

Il eut aussi un sourire, le visage toujours dissimulé par ce chapeau de feutre noir :

-J'en suis le premier ravi. Au revoir Mlle Mazamia.

Elle sortit, sans jeter un regard de plus à cet inconnu, et revint sur ses pas, ravie, sentant ce petit paquet collé contre son torse, qui lui vaudrait quelques semaines de plus d'existence relativement tranquille, le temps qu'elle se trouve un travail, du moins si quelqu'un accepterais une femme à ses côtés pour travailler, si ce n'était dans les manufactures, aux bords de Paris, où il y crevaient des dizaines de miséreux par semaines, si ce n'était par centaines qu'ils disparaissaient, leur cadavre vulgairement balancés dans la Seine avec une pierre, et laissés au charognards des eaux.

Elle rejoignit une grande avenue, sur laquelle se dressait un immense marché, où des centaines de gens s'y pressaient, dans un mélange d'odeurs, nauséabondes, ou agréables, exotiques, ou familières, où l'on criait, vendait, négociait, chantait…. Elle se mit à se laisser aller au gré de cette foule semblable à des milliers de fourmis à l'ouvrage, en direction de sa provenance. Puis soudain, elle s'arrêta, en plein milieu de trottoir effervescent de vie, se rappelant soudain d'un détail qui aurait dû la frapper plus tôt.

Elle se mit à battre en retraite, remontant à contre-courant la foule, à grands renforts de coup de coudes et de ''Navrée''.

Elle se mit à se maudire, elle et son inattention ridicule ! Elle et sa ridicule petite cervelle de femme, toujours à penser, et à ne jamais écouter et observer ! Evidemment !

Holmes, s'il avait été présent à la scène serait déjà en train de la railler, de se moquer d'elle comme il savait si bien le faire. Elle le voyait déjà, son rictus narquois, son nez aquilin se redresser sous le sourire, et ses yeux moqueurs. Même sa voix, elle l'entendait de là :

_« Vous êtes une imbécile Miss Mazamia._ »

Oui, elle était une imbécile ! Tellement crétine qu'elle ne s'était pas aperçue immédiatement qu'un inconnu l'avait appelée par son nom de famille ! Elle se mit à jurer, et à proférer des mots que ni une jeune fille de son âge, ni une dame à un âge vénérable ne devraient connaitre.

Elle retourna en courant à la bijouterie, en implorant les dieux qu'il y soit toujours. La jeune Mazamia y parvint assez rapidement, et elle entra en fracas dans la boutique en s'écriant, faisant sursauter le vieil homme derrière son étal de travail :

-Où est-il ?!

-Qui… Qui donc ? Demanda le vieux monsieur La Grenouille, les yeux grands ouverts, la voix chevrotante.

-Le monsieur qui est arrivé juste après moi, pardi ! S'enquis Lolia.

-Oh, il vient de partir et de remonter dans un fiacre garé juste à côté de la boutique. Pourquoi cela ?

La normande laissa échapper un soupir défaitiste. Elle se rapprocha du monsieur, intéressée sur cet inconnu qui l'avait nommée par son nom :

-Qui est-ce ?

-Oh, un jeune homme, je vous en avais parlé il me semble, qui vient de temps à autre, les poches garnies de bijoux et de joailleries. Il me les vend et m'en offre quelque uns par pure gentillesse. Une vraie perle ce garçon, une vraie perle !

Lolia insista, avec un maigre espoir de connaitre la vérité :

-Savez-vous comment il se nomme ?

La Grenouille secoua la tête, l'air désolé :

-Absolument pas. Cela fait presque un an qu'il vient à des intervalles irréguliers me vendre des bijoux, et je ne lui ai jamais demandé de nom. Mais je peux vous affirmer que ce jeune homme est une fleur de la délicatesse et des bonnes manières. Il doit avoir beaucoup de succès dans la gente féminine, si je puis me permettre. Le connaissez-vous ?

Les doutes de Lolia s'étaient écartés. Elle avait eu la confirmation qu'elle désirait.

-Je pense… Répondit-elle, en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Merci Mr.

-Au revoir Mademoiselle.

-Au revoir monsieur.

Elle sortit de la petite joaillerie de Montmartre l'esprit embrumé de questions et d'une très grande remise en cause d'elle-même.

Il lui avait adressé la parole, il lui avait tenu la porte, l'avait appelée par son nom, elle n'avait même pas été fichue de réagir et de le reconnaitre.

Elle voulut mettre cela sur le compte de la fatigue, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle ne parvint pas à se sortir de la tête qu'elle n'était qu'une petite crétine sans cervelle, qui avait abandonné un homme chez qui elle était en sécurité, qui se mettait à voler comme un vulgaire bandit des grands chemins, et qui n'était même plus capable d'observer autour d'elle, et d'analyser si finement comme elle avait pu le faire quelques semaines auparavant, et de reconnaitre quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait qui se dandinait presque sous ses yeux, avec un étendard clamant : « _Je suis là_ ».

Oh, qu'elle brûlait de le revoir et de lui parler.

Au moins, il y avait un bien dans un mal, si l'on puis dire. Désormais, elle le savait présent, ici, à Paris, et pour elle ne sus qu'elle raisons, elle se savait un peu plus rassurée, pour elle, et pour lui. Il n'avait pas été attrapé, et si quelque mauvaise personne était sur sa trace, il ne serait pas sortis de la sorte, en plein jour, surtout jusque dans une bijouterie.

Arsène Lupin était là, et il veillait sur elle, comme à Londres, où il avait agi en véritable ange gardien. Même s'il était à côté d'elle, ou au contraire à l'autre bout de la ville, elle savait qu'il menait la chance sur elle, comme si un lien fort et invisible les unissait, défiant toutes les forces de l'Univers.

Elle erra alors dans les rues de Paris, sans songer à l'heure, ni même à l'endroit où elle se dirigerait, en songeant, songeant, songeant, les bras joints derrière son dos, légèrement recourbé sur lui-même. Elle ne sentit même pas le froid lui mordre de plus en plus violement le corps, les mains et le visage, qui commençaient, après avoir étés rouges, à devenir bleus. Pas de douleur, pas de paroles. Rien que l'enfer du questionnement et des pensées.

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit qui ne se faisait guère tardive en ces temps, recouvrit la ville de son long manteau d'ébène parsemé de minuscules diamants et ce sublime opale miroitant.

Lolia n'avait même pas remarqué que le soleil s'était couché lorsqu'elle sortit de ses pensées. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas quel moyen, après avoir traversé Paris de long en large, elle était revenue à son point de départ, le restaurant du matin même, qui diffusait dans la rue assombrie et verglacée des odeurs chaudes et agréables de cuisines. Un mélange de viandes surprises au feu, de sauces et épices exotiques de quelques pays d'Orient.

Elle eut un sourire, et entra pour la deuxième fois dans le petit commerce, toujours aussi joyeusement peuplé que le matin même. On riait, dinait, parlait sérieusement, s'alanguissait…

Telle une ombre, elle se mouvait entre les chaises et les gens, discrètement, et alla s'asseoir à une table qui se dressait dans un coin des lieux, discret, pas trop à la vue des curieux. Un serveur vint jusqu'à elle, quelques minutes plus tard, et pris sa commande, qui lui parvint vingt minutes plus tard.

En mangeant le contenu de son assiette, qui se révélait être un fameux bœuf bourguignon, elle se posa cette question, qui jusqu'alors de l'avait même pas effleurée : comment allait-elle subsister ? L'argent que lui avait passé Lupin allait s'épuiser, et à un moment ou un autre, elle se retrouverait sans un sous, à la rue, seule et oubliée. Elle ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Pour cette raison, elle s'était convaincue de trouver un travail digne de ce nom. Mais qui voudrait d'elle ?

Personne, bien évidemment…

Elle, fille d'aristocrates, bannie de sa famille, d'un pays, certainement recherchée par le meilleur détective du monde, il était évident qu'on la prendrait pour une incapable. D'ailleurs, le Code Civil interdisait aux femmes de sa condition de lever ne serait-ce qu'un petit doigt pour travailler, pour la bonne raison qu'elle était, pour la loi, l'égal d'un enfant en bas-âge.

Elle sortit alors l'argent que le bijoutier lui avait donné en échange de la broche qu'elle avait dérobée à la grosse dame aristocrate, de sa poche, et l'observa à la lumière tamisée des lampes des lieux. C'est alors qu'elle eut un sourire.

Si personne ne voulais d'elle, elle ferait en sorte que ce ''personne'' désire la trouver.

Elle deviendrait l'objet de toutes les convoitises, de toutes les rumeurs des salons de vieille marquises gâteuses, des cafés, attisant toutes les curiosités et le délire commun de toute une ville.

Elle se ferait Arsène Lupin. Sans êtes Arsène Lupin.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain fut d'une morosité sans bornes. A son réveil, elle eut le réflexe de regarder à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, les yeux encore brouillés de sommeil d'une nuit quelque peu agitée.

Ce rêve qui la poursuivait sans cesse depuis qu'elle était partie de l'Angleterre. Il n'était pas triste, sans être particulièrement heureux, à vrai dire… Juste cette scène qu'elle revoyait. Lui sur les quais, à lui courir après, elle sur ce bateau à vapeur avec l'autre, et le petit navire qui suivait le fil de la Tamise gelée, impassible.

Elle s'étira, en baillant de mécontentement et de fatigue :

-C'est pas vrai… De la pluie…

Puis, elle grommela, ironique, les bras étendus autour de sa tête, les yeux rivés sur le plafond blanc :

-Ça faisait trop longtemps, depuis Londres…

Fourbue, l'humeur fracassante, elle se leva au son lourd et agaçant de la pluie qui martelait inlassablement les vitres de l'appartement. Il faisait gris, sombre, froid.

Elle se traîna alors dans l'appartement, guettant la moindre éclaircie, dans l'espoir de sortir au soleil, à la vie, et fuir cet endroit de solitude, qui ressemblait peu à peu à une prison, où elle s'enfermait toute seule et où elle finirait oubliée et rongée par la folie qui guettait comme un chien enragé.

Enfant, elle adorait la pluie. Elle aurait couru dehors, dans la boue, joué dans les flaques au détriment du froid, joué avec des escargots sortis pour l'occasion, se serait enivrée du parfum des forêts mouillée, et des embruns brassés par le vent…

Mais plus maintenant.

Elle haïssait de toute son âme cette eau grise et froide qui tombait sur la ville et les infortunés humains. Elle puait la poussière, la cendre mouillée et l'ennui. Elle hurlait l'abandon et la tristesse. La pluie, en ces jours, ne lui rappelait que trop Londres, menaçante et grimaçante. Grise, nauséabonde, mal famée, sur laquelle planait toujours un monstrueux brouillard épais, mêlé à la cendre de centaines de milliers de cheminées crachant une fumée noire et sale.

Londres qui ravivait le souvenir de celui qui l'avait sortie de cet enfer terrien qu'était le_ Sanctus Mariae_, qui précipita son amie droit dans la tombe.

Elle alla prendre quelques affaires dans sa valise, son petit carnet à dessins, et un malheureux crayon de bois, qui avait échappé à quelque perte ou utilisation. Elle alla s'asseoir et se mit à l'ouvrage, plongée sans ses pensées. Oui, il ne fallait plus grand-chose pour faire revenir ce visage dans sa tête, avec ce sourire sarcastique.

Elle eut un sourire amer, en dessinant un profil grec, murmurant, sa voix à moitié couverte par le martellement de la pluie contre les murs et les vitres :

-Ah, on aimerait le revoir ? Il fallait y penser avant, triple buse. Avant de fuir, d'aider Lupin dans un de ses méfaits et de faire la crétine chez toi.

Elle ne s'en voulait pas vraiment d'en être arrivée là, se disant que, après tout, sans cela elle aurait été vouée à une existence morne et insipide dans les boudoirs de duchesses, en quête de gloire et de prestige, au bras d'un mari qu'elle aurait détesté.

Le reste du jour, elle resta cloîtrée dans cet appartement, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage. Elle s'asseyait, dessinait un peu, puis se redressait presque aussitôt, déterminée à se préparer, puis elle abandonnait cette tâche, lasse, et allais parcourir les lettres que Lupin lui avait adressées.

Jusqu'à ce que, bien que la nuit étais tombante, la pluie s'arrêta enfin.

Incertaine, elle ouvrit une fenêtre en grand, et se pencha au travers, afin d'être sûre qu'il ne pleuve plus. De lourds nuages se déplaçaient dans le ciel, ne laissant apparaître aucune étoile, ni même la lune.

Elle s'habilla chaudement, et s'apprêta à sortir, dans une fièvre de folie heureuse, mais à l'instant de franchir le pas de sa porte, son fol élan retomba en un seul instant, sa fièvre laissa place à un courant glacé, et sa joie devint réflexion.

Qui savait ce qui pouvait lui arriver ? Elle pouvait, même en restant dans les hauts quartiers, risquer sa vie. Elle savait plus que tout, à présent, que le Mal était aussi fourbe qu'un serpent, qu'il pouvait se mouvoir dans l'ombre avec autant de facilité qu'un rat et frapper là où l'on s'y attendait le moins.

D'un geste compulsif, frénétique, dans la semi-obscurité, elle s'élança dans la cuisine, puis elle s'empara d'un petit couteau, replié sur lui-même, aux allures anciennes, mais à la lame étincelante, posé sur la table, et il fut comme un miracle, une guérison, qui lui rendit son courage, et qui lui permit de s'élancer à nouveau dehors. Futile lame, ridicule petit objet, et pourtant, dans cette inutile présence, il lui rendit la même fièvre de ses premiers instants de folie. Elle prit le soin de bien verrouiller l'appartement, et elle se mit à dévaler, sans plus songer une seule seconde à ce qui pouvait se passer dans le Paris endormis. Elle pouvait se faire estourbir par la première éponge à whiskey, se faire défigurer par le premier malade, se retrouver avec un sourire d'ange, se faire prendre pour une catin ou quelque autre atroce déshonneur qu'étaient capables d'accomplir de nuit les êtes aux yeux exorbités, et aux lèvres humide et enflées d'alcool.

Mais elle se moquait de ces risques qu'elle pouvait entreprendre. De toutes manières, elle avait ce ridicule petit couteau dans sa poche, à portée de main, mais inutile. Elle se doutait pertinemment que si agression il y aurait, les hommes riraient haut et fort devant cette minuscule lame. Mais elle s'en fichait, même si sa présence était inutile, elle en était rassurée. Il était comme la lumière que l'on apporte en une nuit de pleine lune. Ces nuits-là, il fait suffisamment clair pour y voir. Cependant, dans cette obscure clarté froide et blanche, les ténèbres nous entourent, et il est quelque fois nécessaire, rien que pour se rassurer, d'avoir de la lumière avec soi, une lampe tempête ou autres objets.

Le couteau, c'était exactement pareil.

Une fois dans la rue, elle se mit à marcher le long des quelques rares magasins encore ouverts, passant à côté de quelque badauds revenant d'un travail ou d'une promenade nocturne, en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait accomplir ce soir. Et c'est là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur très forte cette nuit-là. Autant, la veille, elle aurait pu soulever des montagnes, que ce soir, elle se trouvait complètement apathique. L'enfermement de la journée l'avait complètement engourdie. Elle se sentait endormie, comme sortant d'une trop longue torpeur, comme une hibernation. Elle se désespéra elle-même de son propre comportement.

Elle tourna dans une rue adjacente, entrant, le cœur battant dans des rues plus basses, ou elle n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds.

Tous les bars étaient ouverts, et on y riait, on y hurlait, l'alcool coulait à flot, tout comme la dépravation. Les rues sentaient plus que jamais un mélange atroce d'odeur de choux bouilli et de viande pourrie, et les gens qu'elle pouvait croiser semblaient aussi crasseux les uns que les autres, puant le whiskey bas marché à plein nez. Elle croisa même un homme-sandwich à la mine fatiguée, le corps prisonnier entre deux panneaux de bois qui clamaient les propriétés curatives et bienfaisantes de quelque savon du pays, qui se faisait harceler par des gamins qui lui tournaient autour en lui balançant des cailloux.

Elle se contenta de presser le pas lorsque qu'elle passa un peu trop près d'un homme complètement saoul, qui bafouillait des propos incompréhensibles. Puis virent les rues silencieuses, sombres, ou la vie avait quelque peu disparue, ou le joyeux brouhaha n'était plus, et avait laissé place au lourd silence de plomb.

Elle marchait toujours à la même allure, ses talons se salissant de la boue de ces rues qui n'était même pas pavées et qui ne possédaient pas de système d'évacuation digne de ce nom, si ce n'était que des vulgaires tranchées puantes qui se trouvaient sur les bords de ces chemins. Les maisons qui dressaient leurs murs autour d'elle étaient délabrées, en ruine, presque abandonnées. Les murs étaient noircis par les années d'usage, ou verdis par l'humidité, elles puaient la cigarette de mauvaise qualité, l'alcool, et l'animal mouillé.

Puis, dans le sombre silence de cette rue, elle continuait de marcher tout droit, comme si elle avait un but à atteindre, une quête, quelque chose à trouver.

-Allez, viens là toi… Entendit-elle grogner, dans une ruelle sombre, au moment où elle passait à côté d'elle.

Elle tenta de n'y pas prêter quelque attention, sachant pertinemment qu'on ne s'adressait pas à elle, mais à une autre demoiselle, une fille des trottoirs certainement. Elle ne désirait pas tomber sur un de ces ébat, au risque de finir vidée et de son sang et de sa dignité.

Tout cela avant qu'elle n'entendît un glissement métallique résonner dans l'air froid et silencieux de la rue, accompagné d'une odeur de fer rouillé. Elle se figea sur le coup, l'oreille tendue.

Des souffles. Mais pas ce sifflement de métal. Avait-elle rêvé ?

Dans l'enchevêtrement de soupirs, dans l'odeur de choux, de pourriture et de chèvre sale, elle crut comprendre que trois personnes se trouvaient dans la ruelle.

La jeune femme, le cœur battant la chambarde, se glissa dans l'ombre, avec l'aisance d'un chat, l'ouïe affûtée comme jamais, attendant le moindre signe de violence. Elle en était persuadée. Ce sifflement, ce crissement de métal, elle ne l'avait pas rêvé. Elle était certaine qu'elle avait résonné.

C'était un risque à prendre. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien, rien de grave, rien de dangereux.

Une bouteille de vin vide avait été posée près d'un gros tas d'immondices, juste au coin de la ruelle. Elle s'en empara, et soudain, manquant de la faire fuir en courant, un hurlement strident retentis, tout près, à vous en faire dresser vos cheveux sur votre tête.

Elle s'élança dans la ruelle, oubliant toute prudence, et vit un homme, sur le point d'abaisser un poignard rouillé sur une rousse aux yeux écarquillés de terreur, la bouche grande ouverte, ne pouvant plus sortir un seul son. Une deuxième fille se trouvait à côté, à moitié inconscience. Lolia pria pour qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà tuée, et se glissa rapidement derrière l'homme, en silence, puis elle abatis avec toute la puissance qu'elle avait dans son bras la bouteille qu'elle tenait entre les mains, sur la nuque de l'agresseur, qui s'effondra au sol, dans un grognement sourd. La bouteille s'était éclatée au moment du choc, car elle avait certainement été fragilisée par le passé, et des bouts de verres s'enfonçaient profondément dans le cou de l'homme, qui saignait abondamment. Il tenait toujours, avec la même fermeté, le couteau rouillé qui faillit faire deux victimes, ce soir-là, et qui avait dû en faire par le passé, à travers les mêmes méthodes. Le cœur battant, Lolia observa la rousse, qui s'était élancée sur la fille aux cheveux jaunes pour la réanimer à coup de petites gifles sur les joues. Elle laissa tomber sa bouteille sur le sol, les mains tremblantes, et les observa. La deuxième finit par ouvrir les yeux, et se relever lentement, encore un peu sonnée. Les deux jeunes femmes, ayant certainement un peu plus ou le même âge qu'elle, les épaules dénudées, les chevilles à l'air et sans le moindre jupon-ce qui n'offusqua pas Lolia- s'échangèrent quelques mots, tout bas, puis regardèrent Lolia avec des grands yeux. Leur regard situé à mi-chemin entre l'effroi, le remerciement, et la fascination, elles ne disaient rien. Il n'y avait rien de plus que cette contemplation muette.

Le braillard remua, avec un gémissement de douleur. Il semblait revenir à lui.

« Déjà il se réveille ce tas ? » Songea la jeune Mazamia, en jetant un regard méprisant au corps inanimé, étalé dans les immondices et les balayures visqueuses.

-Venez vite. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Faites-moi confiance.

Elles eurent un instant d'hésitation, observant alternativement la jeune fille et le badaud qui revenait à lui.

Pas un mot ne fut prononcé. Pas un hochement positif, ni négatif. Le silence, et les odeurs de la ruelle qui se faisaient mille fois plus fortes à chaque secondes, mélangées à l'odeur du sang.

Un regard, rien de plus, qui fut de courte durée, lorsque quelqu'un, dans la rue d'à côté hurla :

-Qui est là ?! Brigade !

Il y eut un gémissement affolé de la part de la petite blonde, qui serra ses mains autour d'un des bras blancs de la fille aux cheveux de feu.

-Suivez-moi. C'est votre seule chance. Ordonna Lolia tout bas, avant de s'élancer dans la continuité de la ruelle, qui débouchait sur l'avenue parallèle de sa provenance.

Elle entendit que les deux catins s'étaient décidées à la suivre, comme des animaux égarés, effrayés par le monde qui les entouraient.

Puis elles coururent à la suite de l'inconnue, qui les emmenait vers les riches quartiers, où jamais elles n'avaient osé mettre les pieds. Les maisons s'enrichissaient à chaque pas réalisé, et les rares passants se retournaient sur elles, les yeux écarquillés. Elles n'étaient pas à leur place après tout, cela n'avait rien de surprenant…

Après de longues minutes de course, la fille aux cheveux de charbon ralentit enfin son allure, puis, sans paraître fatiguée, essoufflée, mais juste digne comme une dame, elle entra dans une haute maison blanche. Elles entrèrent aussi, puis la suivirent dans les escaliers de bois de l'intérieur. Elle était en train d'ouvrir une porte lorsque les deux filles des trottoirs rejoignirent la fille d'aristocrates.

Lolia ouvrit la porte. Elle-même ne savait pourquoi elle faisait cela. Elle fit signe aux deux inconnues qu'elle avait sauvées, d'entrer, qui obéirent sans un mot. Puis, elle referma la porte derrière elle, et laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement en collant son dos sur le bois de la porte, et en fermant les yeux, comme soulagée. Elle eut un sourire satisfait, et ce fut enfin qu'elle jugea bon de rouvrir les yeux, pour considérer quelque secondes la rousse et la blonde, dans le silence qui s'était installé là.

Elles ne bougeaient pas, l'une accrochée à l'autre, comme s'attendant à un mauvais coup de la part de la jeune fille. Comme pour tenter de les rassurer, elle commença avec un sourire et une nonchalance qui la surprit elle-même, en se dirigeant vers la cuisine:

-Vous avez une chance infinie que j'ai été là pour vous aider.

Aucunes réponses. Elle ouvrit un placard d'où elle en sortit une bouteille de vin, du pain et du jambon enveloppé dans un torchon, choses qu'elle avait acheté la veille et qu'elle posa sur la table de bois. Les deux jeunes filles l'avaient suivie, en silence, leurs quatre yeux aussi ronds de des pièces de monnaie. Lolia leur fit, avec un sourire désolé, en observant le frugal repas qu'elle proposait :

-Je suis désolée, je suis une bien piètre hôtesse. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, je n'ai pas eu coutume de déjeuner ici ces derniers temps.

Elle leurs fit signe de s'asseoir, en prenant trois verres, qu'elle posa à côté de la bouteille. Il n'y avait rien que du silence. Un silence lourd et pesant, comme si les deux jeunes catins était effrayées par la présence de la Normande. Elle leva un sourcil :

-Et bien ? Que se passe-t-il, vous êtes muettes ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, la police ne nous retrouvera pas ici. Ces gros tas sont aussi inutiles que des guêpes dans une ruche d'abeilles…

Elles ne bougeaient tout de même pas, sur la défensive, tels des animaux sauvages qu'on voudrait approcher sans se faire mordre.

Puis, enfin, l'une d'elles, une jolie rousse au nez en trompette et aux lèvres joliment dessinées, pris la parole, d'un ton abrupt, sec et direct, presque méprisant :

-V'zêtes une maquerelle ?

Lolia ouvrit grand les yeux, sans être certaine de comprendre.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous… Vous…travaillez pour un… claque ? Demanda la seconde, plus petite, les cheveux d'un jaune terne, sa toute petite voix aigüe montrant la peur la plus complète. Ses yeux de biche émeraude jetaient des regards furtifs partout, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'un fantôme ou un croquemitaine surgisse en poussant un cri d'agonie.

Cependant, en entendant cette petite phrase toute faible et toute hésitante de frayeur, la jeune fille d'Aristocrates se laissa tomber sur une chaise, abasourdie :

-Vous me prenez pour un passeur ?

Elle se mit alors à rire fort, sans retenue, comprenant ce quiproquo mal placé. Elle écrasa une larme moqueuse du coin de l'oeil:

-Ai-je la tête d'un de ces gens-là ?

-Y n'suffit pas d'avoir une tête. Avouez M'dame Lady, 'vec tout l'respect qu'j'vous dois, qu'sauver des p'tains pour les ramener à la m'son, surtout une femme comme vous, on a des questions à s'poser… Jeta la rousse avec un regard dédaigneux.

-En effet, tu n'as pas tort… Avoua Lolia, avec un sourire entendu.

Il y eut à nouveau quelque secondes de silence. Lolia s'entrepris alors à couper le pain et le jambon. C'est alors qu'elle entendit eut un petit gémissement pathétique, et la voix aigüe de la petite blonde :

-Vous avez fait mourir notre recette du jour. Notre logeur va encore nous battre.

Elle éclata en sanglots. Lolia ne pris même pas la peine de relever les yeux, et exécutait avec la même insensibilité sa tâche. Elle lâcha alors, comme ça, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus normale du monde :

-Vous pouvez rester ici autant de temps que vous le désirez.

Il y eut un silence, et elle releva les yeux vers les deux jeunes femmes, qui la regardaient avec incrédulité.

-Comme je suis, je l'accorde, responsable d'une partie de vos malheurs de la soirée et cela dit en passant, si je n'étais pas intervenue, vous seriez vidée de votre sang dans votre ruelle vous pouvez loger chez moi, aussi longtemps que vous le désirez, et je n'exigerais rien en retour …

Lolia eut une demi-seconde de réflexion, puis se repris :

-Non, pas vraiment rien, juste quelque petits services. C'est tout.

-Quels genres de services ? Demanda La rousse.

-Je vous expliquerais cela quand vous serez assises et que vous m'aurez donné vos noms. Et sachez que vous n'êtes pas obligées d'accepter ma requête.

Raide, la rousse s'assit, méfiante, et la petite blonde s'empressa de s'asseoir, le dos légèrement recourbé sur lui-même.

-Moi c'est Julie. Fis cette dernière, avec un petit sourire timide.

-Roxanne. Grommela la fille aux cheveux de feu, ne baissant pas la garde.

La Mazamia eut un sourire et déclara :

-Servez-vous, et posez-moi les questions que vous avez à me poser.

-Vous êtes qui, m'lady ? Demanda aussitôt Julie.

-Je m'appelle Lolia. Lolia tout court, Lolia Mazamia.

-Et bien, _Lolia Mazamia_. Cracha avec un certain mépris Roxanne. Vous f'siez quoi dans des rues aussi basses de Paris ?

Agacée par ce mépris ridicule, elle répondit avec un sourire niais :

-Je dansais le cancan pour le pape et le roi d'Espagne. Je crois même que Sherlock Holmes devait nous rejoindre.

Julie gloussa tout bas de l'ironie de la jeune fille, ce qui ne fut pas au gout de Roxanne. Lolia soupira faiblement, et expliqua :

-Je marchais, rien de plus. Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à ma destination. J'étais restée cloîtrée ici toute la journée à cause de la pluie.

Elle tendit une tartine de pain et une tranche de jambon à la petite blonde qui s'empressa de mordre dedans avec gourmandise.

-Comment vous saviez qu'on était là ? Et comment v'z'avez su qu'il essayait de nous tuer c'porc ? S'enquit-elle, à nouveau.

-Vous n'êtes pas la discrétion même, si je puis me permettre.

Elle posa une peu sèchement une autre tranche de pain et de jambon vers la dénommée Roxanne, avec un sourire pincé, et poursuivit :

-On aurait pu vous entendre trois rues plus loin. Quand à votre agresseur, j'ai entendu le sifflement de son arme, c'est tout. Et vos cris ont aidé aussi.

Julie demanda finalement, la bouche pleine de jambon :

-Et les f'erviches ?

-Question intéressante, qui vous concerne plus qu'autre chose, je suppose… Fis Lolia. Je suis une voleuse, actuellement sous la protection d'Arsène Lupin. Peut-être bientôt recherchée par Sherlock Holmes.

Julie se mit à tousser et la cracher le jambon qu'elle avait dans sa bouche et Roxanne éclata d'un grand rire moqueur à n'en plus finir. La jeune Mazamia ne bougeais pas, très sérieuse, tandis que la rousse frappais dans le dos de son amie pour faire passer son étouffement. Les yeux brillants un sourire idiot dessiné sur sa face, Roxanne dit :

-Arsène Lupin y n'protège personne. C'est une ombre, rien de plus. Y n'a pas d'famille, pas d'patrie, et pas d'amis. Quand à Holmes, l'a mieux à faire que d'courir 'près une lady comme vous.

-Je suis très sérieuse. Vous voulez une preuve ?

-Une preuve, ça s'fabrique, m'lady. On nous la fait pas à nous, celle-là.

Lolia haussa ses épaules d'un air déçu, et croisa les bras sur son torse :

-Dois-je comprendre que vous préférez arpenter les rues en quête d'argent, et subir le courroux de votre logeur ? C'est vous qui voyez. Sachez que tout ce que je vous dis est vrai. C'est à vous que reviens la tâche de faire votre choix.

Il y eut un silence. Un silence clair et tendu. Les deux catins s'observèrent longuement d'un regard entendu, et se tournèrent à nouveau vers Lolia.

-On va devoir voler ? Demanda Julie.

-Sans aucuns-doutes.

-Chez des hauts ?

-Toujours.

-Jamais chez ceux d'en bas ?

-Jamais.

-Et la police ?

-Si Arsène Lupin arrive à se jouer d'eux, cela sera un jeu d'enfant pour nous.

-Oui, alors ! s'écria Julie, le visage rayonnant.

C'était sans doute toujours mieux que de courir les trottoirs et les hommes. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas, ou plus, de la morale, notion trop abstraite et trop inutile dans cette société égoïste.

Puis, on se tourna vers la rousse, renfrognée sur la chaise, grattant du bout de l'ongle la tranche de pain qui se dressait devant elle. Elle faisait une tête à faire pleurer le plus heureux des hommes. Sa mâchoire serrée, ses yeux réduits à l'état de petites fentes, elle semblait en vouloir au monde entier à cet instant. Mais, à travers ce mauvais caractère, elle semblait réfléchir. Elle regarda Julie, puis Lolia, et laissa échapper un soupir agacé. Et c'est alors que pour la première fois de la soirée, Roxanne se montra un peu plus agréable, et décontracta son visage si dur :

-J'veux bien.

Lolia clôt la conversation, en se levant, et en tendant la main aux jeunes filles pour confirmer le contrat :

-Dans ce cas, Mesdemoiselles, à compter de ce jour, vous êtes mes associées.


End file.
